Viviana Couture
Viviana Couture, also known by her superhero alias Chicle, is one of the current members of the Young Bloods. She was a normal school girl until she gained her powers while a hostage in a bank heist a few weeks before high school graduation. After doing so she decided to take a road-trip down to San Diego to meet with her boyfriend, Casimir, and be a part-time hero along the way. Biography Pre-Young Bloods Born in the quaint coastal town of New Lublin located in northern California, Viviana was your quintessential tomboy as a child. Roughhousing, chugging mud, beating up boys, running around outside till dusk, you name it and she'd be doing it with a smile. Like almost everyone in the town her life was good, simple, and happy except for whenever her parents would scold her for acting too much like a boy and not enough of a girl. Middle school was rough compared to elementary school since a powerful gang, the KP Soneras, had decided to set up shop in her town, but she minded her own business and avoided any direct confrontations with the gang. Except for the occasional random acts of violence that would occur at school and in town, it would be safe to say she was doing fine all things considered. Since the streets weren’t as safe as they used to be for her usual hobbies Viviana decided to at least try attempting the more “feminine” activities her mom had always pressured her to do. To her surprise, a lot of it wasn’t as bad as she thought, doing her makeup was especially fun, but she’d still miss the days of running around at night with her friends causing all sorts of mischief. The rest of middle school went fine for her as her grades were normal, her friends were normal, and aside the occasional harassment from gang members her life continued on as did the town’s. The transition to high school went swimmingly well as everyone went to the same school so her circle of friends thankfully remained intact. Although it did receive one particular addition: a troublemaker by the name of Casimir. Meeting at one those dreary pep rallies, schools always host at the beginning of the year, the two formed an acquaintance which slowly grew into a real friendship followed by a blossoming of something more than being friends in Junior year. The same year, a costumed maniac started to go around town beating up members of KP Soneras. At the end of the semester the entire gang disappeared, but so was Casimir, who returned some time later injured which only added to her suspicion. The rest of junior year was relatively quiet until June where tragedy struck. A monster attacked the graduation ceremony of the school leaving many injured, but it later turned up dead. Over the rest of the summer more monsters would attack the town and the same costumed freak would show up to kill them. Naturally she was horrified, but Viviana decided to talk to Casimir once they started going after her and anyone connected to him. Once she confronted him about it, he admitted he was the hero they were after. Hurt by his lack of trust in her, a strain was put on their relationship in which Viviana questioned if she should be with him at all. Weeks later the two decided to mend their relationship once summer was at an end, unfortunately Casimir had to move to San Diego shortly afterwards. It sucked not having her boyfriend for the last year of school, but she could handle it. She was used to having things she enjoyed taken away from her before. The rest of the year went by fast for her and she spent most of her attention on her spot on the school’s basketball team. Unfortunately, this was not meant to last as a small time villain decided to strike seeing its resident hero was gone for sometime. In a bank heist gone wrong, the villain ended up taking her hostage and at a standoff with the police the situation appeared hopeless. But in a moment of the villain’s distraction, something awakened inside of her or rather a spark had ignited a raging fire in her fearful heart. Before she knew what was happening her limbs extended to freakish lengths and enveloped the villain constricting him so hard he passed out in seconds. By the time the police busted in all they found were a shaken girl and a passed out villain. The court proceedings were quick and afterwards Viviana had time to think about her powers. Viviana also decided to make herself a costume for fun since she wanted to know if she could look cute but awesome at the same time. Weeks later after graduation was over, Viviana decided to take a year off before going on to college, so she could get her thoughts straight. Maybe she could travel throughout California and see everything it has to offer and of course she had her handmade costume ready for whenever the situation called for it. Although taking a detour to see a certain someone had to come first. Young Bloods Tenure Powers and abilities Like most other members of the Young Bloods, Viviana has access to superhuman powers thanks to the Dragon Crystals. * Rubber Elasticity: She has the ability to stretch, deform, and reform herself into virtually any simple shape as well as stretch out any part of her body at incredible speeds before snapping back to her center of gravity. She is able to use the malleable elasticity of her limbs to store great amounts of potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the velocity by stretching her limbs back resulting in increased power. he minimum thickness that can be achieved is 1 mm, which limits her maximum stretch distance to 30 meters; naturally this amount of stretching drastically weakens whatever is stretched. * Rubber Density: Her rubber-like body is also extremely durable and virtually immune to blunt attacks including punches as well as most bullets, more often than not, bouncing off her body harmlessly or canceling out the attack. If she is struck by a blunt projectile, it will bounce back toward the place it came from, potentially threatening the one who launched it. She can land from great heights and crash into structures without being harmed. * Rubber Organs: Her "rubberness" is also reflected in her internal organs as she can move them around to anywhere else in her body and manipulate their very shape. Naturally, doing this feels extremely disgusting. * Electricity Immunity: She is functionally immune to electricity as her whole body is insulated to its effects In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia * She has a deep adoration for science fiction and a fierce disdain for medieval fantasy * Viviana enjoys many additionally girl activities such as shopping, doing make up, and dressing up as well as many more tomboyish activities such as playing playing basketball & soccer.